GateKeeper
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Le COMBAT FINAL version GORE ! One Shot - Song fic


Comme d'ab, les personnages sont pas à moi, et le texte en italique c'est : _Gatekeeper__ – Within Temptation_

**ATTENTION !!! FIC GORE !!!!!**

*¤*

Il faisait froid ce soir là… 

A moins que ce ne fût pas un soir, mais un jour sombre… Si sombre que même la plus noire des nuits serait moins oppressante. 

Un jour d'été où l'air ne sentait plus le doux parfum des fleurs, mais l'âpre arôme du sang. 

Un jour qui devint nuit, éclairée par une lune rouge, sous une pluie de sang qui glaçait les os. 

Un jour, ou peut-être une facétie du calendrier, qui vit se dérouler la pire des batailles. 

Sa dernière bataille. 

_The shadows of the night,_

_(Les ombres de la nuit)_

Autour de lui, ses amis.

Autour de lui, des cadavres.

Tous tombent, c'est le jour du jugement dernier.

C'est le jour où Voldemort a décidé d'agir, de tous les tuer. 

Le jour où lui, l'Élu prophétique, doit mourir. 

_Are __unleashed__ again._

_(Sont détachées encore)_

Déjà ses alliés ont commencé à tomber.

L'odeur du sang rend folles les créatures qui sont devant lui. Loups-garous, Vampires, Zombies.

Le sang qui coule, le sang qu'il a sur les mains. 

Le sang dans lequel il marche, celui dont il est vêtu. 

_Where their greed begins_

_(Où leur avidité commence)_

Sa vie a commencé dans le sang, par la mort de ses parents.

Elle finira dans le sang, subissant le même sort qu'eux. 

Il le sait depuis toujours. 

_The end is near._

_(La fin est proche)_

Le sang coule, les sorts fusent. 

Les créatures assoiffées de sang l'observent. 

Il ne voit que son ennemi. 

Son regard se reflète dans les yeux sombres.

_Lies in their cold black eyes_

_(Elle se trouve dans leurs yeux noirs et froids)_

Dans ces yeux, il ne voit que la mort. Sa mort. 

Dans ses yeux, il y a la fin de tout espoir. 

_They've come to take our lives away._

_(Ils sont venus pour emporter nos vies)_

Le mal se tient face au jeune homme. 

Jeune homme qui est l'espoir d'un monde entier, pour qui tant se sont sacrifiés. 

Mais peu lui importe. Il sait.

Il sait depuis longtemps qu'il est né pour mourir de la main du Maître des Ténèbres. 

Il sait que c'est pour aujourd'hui.

Sur le visage du Seigneur Noir, un rictus. 

_One by one they died_

_(Un par un ils moururent)_

Le Lord leva une longue main blanche et calleuse, qui tenait sa baguette. 

Un murmure, et le rayon vert et lumineux tant craint apparut… et alla se ficher dans les rares personnes encore debout aux côtés du jeune espoir du monde sorcier. 

_A massacre that took all night_

_(Un massacre qui prit toute la nuit)_

Les corps jonchent le sol autour de lui. 

Cette nuit de sang continue.

Encerclé par les créatures, face au monstre, il est le seul debout parmi ceux qui venaient s'opposer aux Ténèbres. 

Seul face à la mort, comme tant d'autres Héros avant lui. 

Mais il n'a rien d'un héros… 

_They__ had no chance, there was no fight_

_(Ils n'avaient aucune chance, il n'y a pas eu de bataille)_

Héros malgré lui. 

On ne lui a pas demandé son avis. Il n'a pas eu le choix. 

D'un regard, il regarde ce qui reste de ceux qui furent ses amis, sa véritable famille. 

L'aimaient-ils uniquement pour son statut de « Héros » ? 

_You can't kill what has been killed before,_

_(Tu ne peux tuer ce qui l'a été avant)_

Il aimerait pouvoir tuer le Lord Noir, ses sbires. 

Il voudrait leur arracher les entrailles avec ses doigts, les répartir à même le sol, et danser comme un sauvage en s'en revêtant. Il voudrait…

Mais déjà il ne peut plus bouger. Ses membres sont pétrifiés. 

_They__ died..._

_(Ils moururent)_

Il a regardé ses amis, sa famille mourir sans bouger. 

Maintenant tous ceux qui restent vont rester stoïques, et le regarder partir. 

  
_With shadows on its tale._

_(Avec les ombres de ce conte)_

Marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, le Lord Noir regarde celui qu'on appelle le Survivant s'élever dans les airs. 

Il fixe avec satisfaction le masque de souffrance qui s'est glissé sur ce visage si jeune. 

L'homme au regard perçant, vêtu de sombre, écarte alors sa main droite vers le bas. 

Le jeune homme emprisonné face à lui hurle de douleur.

A terre gît son bras gauche, arraché à l'instant par le Seigneur Sombre. 

De son moignon coule le sang, rouge & odorant, et pendent os et nerfs. 

_He__ stepped Through the portal,_

_(Il a avancé à travers le portail)_

Le jeune homme a mal, si mal. 

Lui qui aimait tant la vie aimerait être mort… 

Il voit le monstre qui lui fait face, ne peut rien dire, rien faire. Il ne sent plus que cette douleur vive au bras, l'odeur du sang qui lui tourne la tête et lui donne envie de partir… 

Son regard se voile, se voile de rouge, de noir.

Puis une douce chaleur vient caresser son visage, il aperçoit une leur. 

Un hurlement déchire ce jour sombre. L'autre bras est a moitié arraché. Il pend, attaché à un muscle récalcitrant. Le Hurlement s'amenuise, devient gémissement. 

_Locked__ the door and ate the key._

_(Bloqua la porte et mangea la clé) _

Le sang coule et coule encore, de plus en plus noir, de plus en plus épais. 

Il coule des autres blessures que lui inflige Voldemort. 

Assoiffé de sang, il s'approche. Le monstre approche de sa proie. 

Le bras droit toujours rattaché au corps, il l'envoie au loin après l'avoir arraché en tirant dessus, se laissant éclabousser par le liquide sombre et gluant coulant de sa victime, supportant les cris de Potter. 

L'homme, aveuglé par sa rage, continue le massacre… Ses mains blanches aux longs doigts se terminaient par des ongles acérés qu'il enfonça dans le ventre de sa victime, déchirant la peau…

_With his life they took their way to __freedom__,_

_(Avec sa vie ils ont pris leur chemin vers la liberté)_

… ouvrant le ventre, laissant voir ce qu'il y avait derrière la paroi épidermique, puis le contenu se libérant sur le sol. 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'un revers de la main, envoya les boyaux du jeune homme aux bêtes qui l'accompagnaient. 

Il gémissait toujours, pleurait, larmes mêlées de sang. 

Le Seigneur Noir ricana. 

Il appela à lui ses créatures, devant le regard affolé de la jeune victime. 

Un cri strident perça la nuit quand la première créature planta ses crocs dans la chair du Survivant. 

Vampires et loups-garous se battaient pour avoir leur part du gâteau, mordant parfois un des leurs. 

Le cri finit par s'arrêter.

_And__ be became the final keeper of the key_

_(Et il devint le dernier gardien de la clef)_

Tout comme le jeune homme arrêta de respirer. 


End file.
